Your Scent
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sesuatu terjadi sesaat sebelum Bruno selesai melakukan rutinitas pentingnya bersama benda-benda kesayangannya./ genderbending hint at the end of story.


**Your Scent**

 **.**

 **By:** _Gia-XY_

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sesuatu terjadi sesaat sebelum Bruno selesai melakukan rutinitas pentingnya bersama benda-benda kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's_ ©Takahashi Kazuki, Hikokubu Masahiro  & Satou Masahi

 **.**

 **Warning(s):**

Fanon, petunjuk gender bender di akhir, mungkin OOC, beberapa istilah asing, mungkin beberapa kesalahan pengetikan, krisis kosakata, DLDR, etc.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ctang! Klang!_

Di lantai gudang, Bruno kini duduk bersila dengan berbagai perkakas yang biasa ia gunakan berjejer di depannya. Jaket kebanggaan yang biasa ia kenakan kini tak terlihat di tubuhnya. Di tangan kirinya, Bruno kini memegang sehelai lap.

Loh, apa yang sedang Bruno lakukan? Tak lain tak bukan adalah membersihkan sekaligus mengecek alat-alat yang biasa ia gunakan dan letakkan di jaketnya. Ini adalah rutinitas yang penting untuk dilakukan oleh Bruno.

"Hem, sudah sedikit berkarat, ya …?"

Beberapa kali Bruno bergumam sendiri sambil melihat alat-alat kasayangannya.

Lalu, ke mana Yuusei yang selalu bersama Bruno? Yah, sejak dua puluh menit lalu, Yuusei pergi keluar. Katanya, sih, hanya sebentar, untuk membeli beberapa barang. Mengingat Yuusei tak membawa _D-Wheel_ -nya, Bruno mengasumsikan Yuusei pergi tidak jauh dari gudang tempat Bruno berada sekarang, tempatnya, Yuusei, Jack, dan Crow menumpang.

"Yosh, selesai!" Sambil tersenyum senang, Bruno merapikan peralatannya. Lap yang ia gunakan tadi juga ia lipat sedemikian rupa. Bruno berdiri setelah meletakkan semua benda-benda yang ia gunakan tadi dengan rapi di atas lantai. Tinggal meletakkan alat-alat kesayangannya kembali ke dalam jaket, dan semua selesai …, seharusnya begitu ….

Namun, betapa kagetnya Bruno saat melihat pemandangan yang ia dapati saat membalikkan badan.

"Jaketmu besar, ya, Bruno." Bruno ternganga dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat sosok Yuusei yang telah kembali. Tidak, Bruno tidak gila. Ia tidak mungkin kaget hanya karena Yuusei muncul mendadak seperti hantu. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah sosok Yuusei yang berdiri sambil memakai jaket kedodoran yang sama persis dengan jaket milik Bruno. Ah, salah. Itu memang jaket Bruno.

Yuusei melihati jaket yang dipakainya dengan tatapan datar—polos—khasnya, tak sadar Bruno sedang kaget melihatnya.

Bukan apa, ya, tetapi … Yuusei terlihat manis sekali lagi dengan jaket kedodoran seperti itu …, setidaknya bagi Bruno …. Apalagi, jaket yang Yuusei pakai adalah milik Sang Lelaki berambut biru sendiri.

"Bukannya kau baru mencuci jaketnya? Kenapa …," Sambil meiejamkan matanya, Yuusei mendekatan ujung lengan jaket tersebut ke dekat hidungnya dan menghirupnya pelan, "… baumu masih menempel?"

Refleks, wajah Bruno berubah menjadi merah padam. Yuusei berhentilah menggoda Bruno …. Hebat juga, pria sepolos Bruno bisa sampai tergoda oleh Yuusei ….

"Se-se-sepertinya aku mencucinya kurang bersih …. Ma-maaf! Aku harus ke kamar mengambil _microchip_ yang tertinggal!"

Dengan cepat, Bruno langsung melesat menaiki tanga menuju ke atas. Yuusei menatap kepergian Bruno dengan tatapan bingung. Ia memiringkam kepalanya heran. Kenapa Bruno buru-buru sekali? Lalu, kenapa Bruno harus mengambil microchip? Bukannya sampai beberapa detik lalu, Bruno tidak sedang mengutak-atik benda yang ada di ruangan itu?

"Pesona Yuusei memang mengerikan …." Crow yang sejak tadi melihat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas dari pintu masuk hanya bisa tersenyum aneh.

"Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau orang-orang tahu Yuusei adalah seorang wanita tulen …."

Oh, Crow, belum tahu saja, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah siap menjadi _gay_ untuk mendapatkan Yuusei.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

AKHIRNYA, _TOOLSHIPPING_! Ehem, iya, _gender bender_. Ah, maaf, saya mencemari kepolosan Bruno. Oh, ya, _timeline_ fiksi ini adalah sebelum _WRGP_ berlangsung. Fiksi ini sebenarnya sudah selesai beberapa bulan lalu, sih.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam fiksi di atas. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
